This invention relates to an improvement of the components in the headrail of the venetian blind.
Conventionally, a venetian blind is provided in its headrail with a lift lock to set the lifting level of the slats as desired and a tilt device to adjust the tilt angle of the slats. A pair of lift cords are passed through the lift lock and a tilt wand is provided to actuate the worm gear in the tilt device. The lift cords and the tilt wand are suspended in front of the venetian blind for facilitating the operation thereof. In general, the operation will be optionally carried out at the right-hand or left-hand side with respect to the window to which the venetian blind is mounted. With a conventional venetian blind it is impossible to fulfill the requirement of this option, since the positions that the tilt device with the tilt wand and the lift lock with the lift cords are disposed cannot be changed as desired, unless another venetian blind with the tilt device and the lift lock in different positions is employed.